trainboy90_presents_trackmaster_thomas_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca
Rebecca *'Number': 22 *'Class': SR West Country Class *'Designers': Oliver V.S. Bulleid *'Builder': SR Eastleigh or Brighton Works *'Built': 1945-1951 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1950-1951 *'Nicknames':Rebecca the Big Yellow Tender Engine. Rebecca is a large tender engine who originates from the Mainland. Biography Thomas & Friends Rebecca first arrived on the Island of Sodor after Henry moved out of Tidmouth Sheds and Sir Topham Hatt wanted another engine to help with Gordon and the Express, though she arrived a day earlier than what Sir Topham Hatt expected and nearly bumped him and Winston off the rails when she tried to stop at Knapford. Her first job was to pull the express, though she caused a small mishap when she accidentally collected Flying Scotsman's passengers at Vicarstown early. After hearing how the other engines mentioned how fast and strong they were, Rebecca decided that she would leave the stations early to prove how she can get things done fast, but this caused a lot of confusion and the passengers got angry. Sir Topham Hatt scolded her at the end of her first day about what was happening, and Rebecca apologised for what she did. Rebecca met Belle, Marion and Harvey and complimented them on their respective special features (Belle's water cannons, Marion's digger and Harvey's crane), only to feel as if she was not special due to not having one. After hearing Duck mention that the crew at the Sodor Steamworks "can do anything", Rebecca went there to get the features fitted on her, but to no avail. Thomas and Marion helped Rebecca realise that complimenting others and making them feel good about themselves is her special quality. When Sir Topham Hatt arrived asking for an engine to take the Troublesome Trucks, Thomas, James and Percy placed the special's responsibilites on Rebecca, leaving the entire Steam Team concerned about their tricks. Contrary to expectations, she pulled them just fine, leaving the trucks confused and Thomas, James and Percy in their own predicaments. She arrived back at Tidmouth Sheds almost bumping Sir Topham off the rails. Trackmaster T&F Rebecca first arrived on the Island of Sodor after Sir Topham Hatt needed more female engines to grow the Steam Team. She is one of the secondary members of the Steam Team. Personality Despite her large size, Rebecca is shy, but not afraid to stand up for herself and is not intimidated by the older engines. At times, she feels the need to be on the same level as the other engines, which can sometimes make her anxious or overhasty. But despite her insecurities, Rebecca loves to see the best in everyone, and all her friends appreciate her kindness and enthusiasm. She also has the uncanny ability to work with Troublesome Trucks without trouble on the first try, something that confuses even the trucks themselves. Because Rebecca is so willing to see the good in others, she can occasionally be gullible, as shown when she fell for one of Diesel's tricks. Basis Rebecca is based on the Southern Railway "West Country" and "Battle of Britain" class (also known as "Light Pacifics"), a class of 4-6-2 tender locomotives designed by Oliver Bulleid and built between 1945 and 1951. These engines were classified as mixed-traffic locomotives when introduced, and used for a wide variety of passenger and goods trains, including famous expresses such as the 'Golden Arrow' and the 'Atlantic Coast Express'. The "West Country" and "Battle of Britain" class engines were smaller and lighter versions of Bulleid's earlier "Merchant Navy" class, originally built with 'air-smoothed' casing, chain-driven valve gear and tenders with tall streamlined sides. Ten unrebuilt members of the class have been preserved, one of them, Blackmoor Vale on the Bluebell Railway, and another, Winston Churchill at the National Railway Museum. Another preserved member of the class, Swanage, appeared in Thomas and the U.K. Trip when Gacaphin and Mukku were visiting several heritage railways. While Rebecca is modelled on the unrebuilt version of the locomotive, her tender design resembles the cut-down version used by rebuilt and unrebuilt members of the class in British Railways service. Additionally, she features several differences over her real-life basis, including an altered front end with a larger and lower bufferbeam, driving wheels which share the same design as Hiro's, and plain disc wheels for her front bogie, trailing truck and tender, as opposed to the Bulleid Firth Brown disc wheels found on her prototype. Rebecca's cylinders and cab roof also have a significantly different shape compared to those on the real "Light Pacifics". Appearances RPTTTTES Musings * Season 1 Episode 1: The Sheds and a Visitor * Season 1 Episode 2: Bullies * Season 1 Episode 3: Mallard's Sodor Visit * Season 1 Episode 4: A Visit from Tornado * Season 1 Episode 5: The Duck and the Ollie (Cameo) * Season 1 Episode 6: Revenge of the Bullies * Season 1 Episode 7: Tom Moss's Silly Pranks * Season 1 Episode 8: The Chinese Visitors * Season 1 Episode 9 Big City Arguments * Season 1 Episode 10: Dwight's Visit from America Specials: *Tom Moss's Christmas Pranks Voice Actors *Text to Speech (The Sheds and a Visitor-A Visit from Tornado) *Serena Leo Harper (Revenge of the Bullies onwards) Gallery Category:Steam Engines Category:4-6-2 Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Team Category:RPTTTTES Steam Team Category:Female Locomotives